


A Day Back in Outset

by smolkorok



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Aryll pls chill, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Character Death, fluff at the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolkorok/pseuds/smolkorok
Summary: The Links’ are returning home. Wind finds something unexpected when he comes back to Outset Island.





	A Day Back in Outset

After the Links’ hug pile dispersed, they were finally ready to go back home. Nine triangular-shaped dark purple portals lay out before them. Each of them took their stance in front of a portal. It was time to go home.

“Alright, boys. I know this has been quite an adventure, but it has been an

honor knowing you all. Now that we’re returning back to our own lives, just know that we’re going to be thinking of you too. Get ready.” Time took a deep shaky breath after his short speech but exhaled with a determined face.

“Three,” Time started the countdown.

“Two” Twilight glanced at Time in his peripheral vision. A sudden memory flashed in his mind, one about how he learned the ending blow for the first time, from the Hero’s Shade. They’ve come this far, and grown together, not only as an individual but as a group. Nine heroes, their hearts and souls bound together as one.

“I’ll miss you guys.” That came from Hyrule.

“One” Wind thought about how much he misses Aryll, and he can’t believe that he is going to see her again! But, his heart felt a strong tug towards the other Links and he doesn’t even know if he’ll ever see them again.

“Go!” And Wind stepped into the dark portal. His steps felt unbalanced and wobbly as the dark area around him transformed into a bright, blue sky.

The first thing he feels is soft sand sinking under his feet as he fully exits the portal. He closes his eyes to take it all in and opens his arms beside him. With a deep inhale, the fresh, salty aroma of the sea filled his nose. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, fluffing it upwards. His face accepted the warmth that the sun offered, and it was not too hot nor too cold. It was _ just _ right.

He listens to the calm ocean waves lapping across the shore, her calm hand reaching as if she were calling out to him, soon retreating back towards her blue body. Seagulls squawked overhead and continued to make their journey across the island. He opens his eyes to see the two giant faces of the cliffs that screamed his childhood. With the symphony of senses coming together, he can now confirm. Ah, yes. Now this is home.

His feet placed themselves in front of him and suddenly he’s running, running so fast as the cold wind whooshed past him. The island’s homes are there right where they belonged, but newly lined up along the shore are several boats. Vendors layed out their products in front of them while residents stopped by to examine them. Wind caught sight of the tall, wooden structure that he would reach very soon. _ Aryll’s Lookout! _

He jumped up onto the ladder and ascended it quickly. By the time he reached the top, his thighs were a little sore from the sudden physical exertion. With his arms he hauled himself up onto the wooden platform and he just sat there, leaning his back against the ledge while he caught his breath.

When he came back to reality, he didn't notice the tall figure towering over him. He quickly got on his feet and his eyes found hers and he felt a twitch of familiarity. His eyes observed and took in her features. She wore a long, sky blue dress and her blonde hair was tied up in one long braid. She seemed to be as tall as Twilight! Her eyes were wide, but by her face she didn’t look too old to be a parent. Wait, why is she still staring?

Wind shuffled his feet, feeling uncomfortable and breaking eye contact.

“Sorry, do I know you?” He inquired.

Aryll’s eyes glazed over for a bit and she paled. This was the voice of _ her _ brother. The exact one who she hadn't heard from in so long. The figure that stood before her was unlike the big brother that she even knew. Why was he so _ young _? He should’ve been a lot taller, and his voice still sounds like he’s still the puberty stage!

She shook her head and a small, sad smile planted on her features.

“Come with me” Aryll spoke, her voice deeper but with a mature tone. Wind felt hands on his back guide him and they were gazing far across the wide, blue Great Sea.

She took a deep breath.

“See, my older brother embarked on a journey suddenly where he met 8 other heroes just like him, isn't that crazy?” Wind glanced up at her. Her eyes were still in a trance, gazing out.

“And then after a while, he stopped sending me letters. The last time I received a letter from him was 10 years ago. I haven’t heard from him ever since”

She turned and faced Wind, with tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

“Are you real, or is this all just a dream again?”

Aryll suddenly felt something squeeze tightly around her waist. She fell on her knees onto the rough, wood floor and she wrapped her arms around the _ real _ warm body of her brother.

Wind squeezed tightly back and felt as the bigger figure started to shake.

“Shhh, Aryll. I’m here. I’m back”

Crippling doubt crept into her mind as she hugged her long lost brother.

This was real?

It can’t be.

Then how is he younger?

No, no. This _ can’t _ be real.

** _This is way too much._ **

Wind felt the larger figure slip away and the hug broke.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” Aryll made her way down the ladder. His heart dropped as he watched his family member abandon him.

“WAIT NO, ARYLL! PLEASE!!! I have your telescope!” Wind tried to shout but she was already out of sight.

Wind’s heart shattered with betrayal. He was looking forward to spending the day back with his younger, now grown up sister and he could finally catch up with the island’s residents. But now that plan was down the drain.

His mind flowed with dark thoughts. Wind may never see the others again, and he had a second home right in front of him without realizing it. Now that Aryll left him, how much of a family did he still have? Tears welled up in his eyes and he brought an arm up to wipe them away. He can’t cry now. He should be big and strong, like how heroes should be.

He slowly made his way down the ladder and walked slowly around the island.

He’s being given weird looks.

“Do I know you?”

“Hey, you look familiar!”

Melancholic eyes, sad smiles, and some even acknowledged his presence before going back to work.

However, he saw this tall teenager around his current age run up to him.

He wore a long, orange shirt and his brown hair curled up. But the most distinctive feature was his disgustingly long-drooping booger that hung from his right nostril.

_ Oh no, it’s the _ ** _snot kid_ ** _ again. _

He excitedly ambushed Wind, running into him at first and shrugging it off. He sniffed his booger with a nasty sound, which failed to be sucked back into his nose.

“So...I’m Zill. Remember me?” Zill shoved his face in Wind’s view. Wind took a step back. Geez, this kid grew a whole lot!

“Yeah...” Wind said hesitantly.

“So? So? So? Where have you been these past years?” Zill sniffed.

“An adventure,” Wind started to walk across the bridge. Zill kept following him. _ Doesn’t this kid know about personal space? _

Wind ran, and Zill was able to catch up with him. So, he sprinted fully throughout the whole island and when he finally looked back, he had lost him. But when Wind’s head turned back forward again, he bumped into something and heard the shatter of clay.

Cool, clear water splashed on the grass. What a waste.

“That’s just awful! My poor jars...” The purple-haired girl cried. Wind immediately realized the mess in front of him.

“I’m so sorry! Can I help in either way?” Wind felt guilty.

“No, no, it’s okay. Besides, only I can lift pots of water on my head. I don’t need your help.” She quickly picked up the clay pieces and left Wind.

_ I don’t need your help _

That hurt.

But it also reminded him of a memory not so long ago.

...

_ Wild, oh reckless Wild. How he would get himself into fun trouble, even coming back with a few or more scratches here and there to brush it off afterwards. Yet he was an excellent cook and survivalist, and how he taught Wind some cool tricks using fire. _

...

Wind’s mind continued to recall more memories.

…

_ Time’s one-eyed disappointed glare could make chills run down one’s spine, but his heart is warm towards the ones he loves. _

_ Legend’s snarky attitude is that of a treasure chest. It’s a shell that protects the soft heart of a seasoned hero who cares so much for his brothers. _

_ Hyrule’s crooked smile can bring a smile upon a face. Although it wasn’t a perfect smile, he still showed that he was happy and content to be with the people he can trust _.

_ Twilight’s strength is admirable, however it does make some wonder how far his limit is. He could pick Time up with no problem, even with his heavy metal armor on. _

_ Four, you can rely on him. <strike>Short</strike> but organized. He’s always controlled, and manages his emotions very well, even though he mumbles to himself. _

_ Sky can be sassy at times, but he overall is the one to check up on the Links if they don’t feel okay. He is there to listen and provide the best hugs anyone can need at a difficult moment. _

_ Warriors, how much a big brother he himself has been to Wind. His confidence beamed to those around him, and his protectiveness made you feel safe around him. _

...

Wind snapped back to reality. He brought an arm to rub at his eyes, but somehow they were _ wet _? He shrugged it off and continued to pace the island.

He walked up a sloped path to see a wooden house, with a brown fence off to the side. There were a dozen small pigs drinking milk from a bigger pig. He remembered the giant pig named after himself, and how one day he was messing around and the hog tackled him down on the ground, and Grandma would nurse his scratches for him.

_ Oh right! How is Grandma doing? _ His soul lightened at the thought of her, how everything reminded him of _ home _, his safe childhood before it got torn away from him.

He started to make his way down the slope to go home when he saw the sun setting and two figures sitting down on the sand, facing the horizon.

His ear twitched as he heard a soft laughter. _ Aryll _? The dark silhouette made the figures unrecognizable except for the fact that her braided hair gave it away. The stranger on the right of her moved their body to face her. The figure stood up and lend a hand to her, and she took it delicately and together they walked the shore.

_ A man! Where did he come from? _ Wind’s heart started to beat faster, and he tried to hide in the bushes but the rustle of the leaves gave him away.

Aryll gasped and let go of the man’s hand, facing the bushes with her eyebrow twitching down and her face stern. A facial expression Wind was never given, and shouldn’t be used to. ** _Anger_ **.

“Whats wrong, Aryll?” The man’s alto voice rang clearly, and he looked at Wind, hiding in the bushes. “Oh.”

“Why can’t I be given enough peace, let alone privacy in this cruel world! I’m finally content _ for once _ with my boyfriend and you decided to burst RIGHT IN and ruin this moment for _ me _ , for both of us! Don’t you know about privacy? I don’t even know if you’re real, or if I’m hallucinating, or whatnot! Just leave me! _ Please _! If you’re really my brother, Link, you would be all grown up by now! I wouldn’t have to witness such a puny kid in his place!”

His heart raced faster than being on Wild’s Master Cycle, and he saw his sister crumple up and the man hug her. The man tilted his head toward Wind. He could finally see his features. A disappointed, yet protective glare that screamed _ Go. You caused her this much trouble. Now leave. _

Wind’s mouth twitched into a frown and he looked at the scene in front of him . He turned and ran, far from the scene and he couldn’t help the tears that flooded his eyes. Many townspeople walking home glanced at him in confusion as the boy in blue sped past them, towards a house by the beach.

His steps faltered before him as he reached the door of his house, the final safe zone that he had left. He wiped his tears, because really, he wanted Grandma to see him coming back as a strong boy, not some puny kid. He took some leveled deep breaths before him to get his heart rate down in order not to have a mental breakdown right at that moment.

He pushed the door open and yelled “Grandma, I’m Home!” as he had done so many times before. He’d expect her to walk up to him and make remarks about his growth, and how he should settle down while she would make her wonderful soup for him. But this time, he was met with an empty, dusty silence.

He walked into the kitchen. Empty. He climbed up the ladder to where the wreath was. Dead and empty. He climbed down the ladder to see his grandma’s chair, tucked nicely in the corner. Unoccupied. Wind walked slowly up to it, his steps shaky. His tender hand caressed the soft cloth that had been left on the chair. It was collecting dust. His throat tightened as he shakily took a breath, moving the cloth aside to find a small and carefully folded piece of paper underneath.

_ My dearest Link, _

_ By the time you read this, you have grown into a strong man. I hope you’re faring well. Aryll and I are awaiting your return and it has been 5 years since we last received news of you. We have been writing letters in a bottle and sending them outwards on the Great Sea in hopes of you seeing it. Anyways, life here on Outset is growing. There are new generations of children, and even vendors came over here to bring in new things, new flowers. Aryll has even gotten a boyfriend for herself! Ah, young love. You may have noticed that Outset Island may be different, and I want you to accept that. Things change over time, and I know that you will too, but you will always be my strong child. _

_ \- Grandma _

He read the last line of the cursive words and his shaky legs couldn’t handle it anymore. His back slid against the wall down onto the hard, cold floor and sobs shook his body as he curled in on himself, burying his head in his knees as he hugged himself for what he still had left. He cradled the piece of paper like it was his fire, his source of life. He finally has realized.

Time has passed.

The island has moved on. _ Aryll has found other family. _

They don’t need him to grow.

His real home, the one he thought of so dearly, has passed on. The Links, however, had to leave and depart for they had to go back to their own homes.

  


After a long while, he heard the long, mournful howl of a wolf. He glanced out the window with his puffy eyes and it was dark. There were no wolves in his Hyrule, so how else would there be a wolf howl?

_ Wolfie _? His delusional mind thought.

He forced his heavy body to get up and walk out the door.

He looked around, and saw nothing except for the white glow of moonlight and the stars twinkling brightly overhead. He settled himself on sand, listening to the calm waves as his saddened heart pulsed painfully.

He was all alone.

The familiar sense of his nose tingling filled him and his eyes squeezed out more droplets, already being drained of them. His hands came up to his face to hide himself away from the world. Shameful.

Suddenly a pair of cool hands rubbed his back, and more joined until he felt a squeezing sensation of coldness all around him. He lifted his face to see a soft green glows of reassuring faces around him.

_ Time! Twilight! Sky! Warriors! Legend! Wild! Hyrule! and Four! _

Their bodies seemed to glow in the moonlight with a green tint as if they were ghosts, but it was so weird, that they still felt _ solid _. Some glowing faces were concerned; others, showing reassurance. Wind’s expression gawked at them, his jaw literally dropping while his eyes tried to process this all.

“It’s okay Wind. We’re here.” Time soothed.

That was all Wind needed before he tightly wrapped his arms around the group as much as he can.

When he let go, Legend ruffled his hair, which Wind gave a small “Hey!” to, the others elbowing him or giving him a funny face. Warriors even lifted him up on his shoulders, while Four tried to high-five his hand, but failed sadly. He was surrounded by his brothers, and that was okay. It was better than anything else in the world.

And for the first time ever since going back, he finally felt at home.


End file.
